Aufklärung?
by Meilan
Summary: Roxas... ist noch Jungfrau! Warning: Extreme OOCness XD


Aufklärung?

Wer ist wer:

uberhawtflamez666: Axel

BlueEyes: Roxas

SexyThunder: Larxene

xRoseGardenx: Marluxia

* * *

uberhawtflamez666 hat sich angemeldet.

BlueEyes hat sich angemeldet.

uberhawtflamez666: Oi!

BlueEyes: Hi.

uberhawtflamez666: Wie läufts?

BlueEyes: ... na ja, geht so.

uberhawtflamez666: Och, was gibt es denn? Weißt doch, mir kannst du alles erzählen zwinker

BlueEyes: ist angezwinkert

BlueEyes: ...

BlueEyes: wie ist es eigentlich so, eine Freundin zu haben?

SexyThunder hat sich angemeldet.

uberhawtflamez666: ...

SexyThunder: Wow, Axel hält den Mund und ich logge mich erst jetzt ein...

BlueEyes: Larxene! knuddel

uberhawtflamez666: Ach, halt's Fressbrett 

BlueEyes: schluchz

uberhawtflamez666: Waah, ich habe nicht dich gemeint! pat

SexyThunder: Also, habe ich was verpasst?

BlueEyes: ...

uberhawtflamez666: Roxas ist noch Jungfrau.

BlueEyes!!!

SexyThunder: Whoa.

uberhawtflamez666: Willst du deine „Erfahrungen" nicht mit ihm teilen?

SexyThunder: Sorry, aber ich bin nicht pädophil.

xRoseGardenx hat sich angemeldet.

uberhawtflamez666: Marluxia.

xRoseGardenx: Axel.

SexyThunder: Oh-oh.

BlueEyes?

xRoseGardenx: Das wirst du mir büßen.

uberhawtflamez666: Ich musste niesen!!

xRoseGardenx: Du hast meine Blumen auf dem Gewissen!!

uberhawtflamez666: Ich kann nichts für meine Allergie!!

BlueEyes: Außenseiter

SexyThunder: Axel hat Marluxia's Garten verbrannt.

uberhawtflamez666: schmoll

xRoseGardenx: sich Tee macht Das ist ja nicht zu fassen, diese Sturheit.

BlueEyes: Ihr seid seltsam.

SexyThunder: DU bist seltsam.

xRoseGardenx: Häh?

SexyThunder: Roxas ist nicht aufgeklärt.

BlueEyes: Also, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht...

xRoseGardenx: Na, das ist jetzt interessant.

BlueEyes: Ich bin aufgeklärt!

xRoseGardenx: Dann sag' mir, von wo sie Babies kommen.

BlueEyes: Also, da gibt es ein Mädchen und einen Jungen, die sich sehr lieb haben... und neun Monate später, nachdem sie sich lieb  
gehabt haben, kommt das Baby!

SexyThunder: Hoppla. Okay, er ist nur Jungfrau.

uberhawtflamez666: Ts, ts.

xRoseGardenx: Du musst schon reden.

uberhawtflamez666: Hey! Woher willst du das wissen?!

xRoseGardenx: Welcher sexuell Erfahrene klaut Damenunterwäsche?

uberhawtflamez666: ...

SexyThunder: Also, DESHALB gehen mir die Höschen aus...

uberhawtflamez666: Ich war's nicht!!

xRoseGardenx: Ja, klar.

BlueEyes: ...

SexyThunder: Axel knuddel Roxas schlag

BlueEyes: geschlagen TT

uberhawtflamez666: Whoa. Was für Stimmungsschwankungen...

SexyThunder: Neeeiiiin, das war nur ein Denkfehler!

SexyThunder: Axel schlag Roxas knuddel und Keks geb

BlueEyes: geknuddelt mampf

xRoseGarden: Zurück zum Thema.

uberhawtflamez666: Welches Thema?

SexyThunder: Dass Roxas noch Jungfrau ist.

BlueEyes: ...

xRoseGardenx: Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er als Jungfrau zum Niemand geworden ist?

uberhawtflamez666: Möglich, denn als Niemand hat man nicht sehr viel Auswahl...

SexyThunder: Grr, du... hust Dann muss er sich mit jemandem vereinigen damit er... ganz wird!

BlueEyes: ... blush

xRoseGardenx: Vielleicht mit dem Typen in der Blüte im Keller?

BlueEyes: ... was müsst ihr immer über „sich mit jemandem vereinigen" reden...

xRoseGardenx: Wir meinen ja nicht DIESES Vereinigen O.o

uberhawtflamez666: Also wirklich, hast du deine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle?

BlueEyes: Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Sora bereits mit 14 zu einem Herzlosen geworden ist 

SexyThunder: Woah, Männer. Ich gehe jetzt Demyx folt- ich meine, Gesellschaft leisten. Wir sehen uns später.

SexyThunder hat sich abgemeldet.

BlueEyes: Hä? Was meinte sie mit „Gesellschaft leisten"?

xRoseGardenx: Du bemerkst ja echt nichts...

uberhawtflamez666: Sie steht auf Demyx. Allerdings ist der zu blöd, um das zu kapieren.

xRoseGardenx: Na, da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig...

uberhawtflamez666: Ach, ersauf' doch in deinem Tee.

xRoseGardenx: Hey, sag' ja nichts Schlechtes über meinen Tee 

uberhawtflamez666: Naja, aber dein „Beruhigungstee", den du uns allen vor einigen Tagen gegeben hast, hat total eingeschlagen.

BlueEyes: Genau! Am nächsten Tag sind wir alle halbnackt auf dem Boden herumgelegen...

BlueEyes: ...

BlueEyes: Warte mal. Mir kommt ein Gedanke.

uberhawtflamez666: Mir auch.

xRoseGardenx: Oh, Gott. Axel DENKT? Das ist mir zu gruselig. Bis später.

xRoseGardenx hat sich abgemeldet.

BlueEyes: Seltsamer Typ.

uberhawtflamez666: Da kommst du aber früh drauf.

BlueEyes: Also zurück zu meinem Gedanken.

uberhawtflamez666: Jup.

BluEyes: Glaubst du... dass in jener Nacht irgendwas „passiert" ist?

uberhawtflamez666: headdesk

uberhawtflamez666: Ist ja nicht auszuhalten... du brauchst definitiv eine Freundin. Wie wär's, wenn du den Compi jetzt ausschaltest,  
rausgehst und ein paar Mädchen aufreißt?

BlueEyes: Gute Idee.

BlueEyes hat sich abgemeldet.

uberhawtflamez666: ... und das soll mein bester Freund sein.

uberhawtflamez666 hat sich abgemeldet.


End file.
